


What just happened?

by WolfStar2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Floral Shirts and Bomber Jackets, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Soft Stucky, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Versace Hair clips, steve loves bucky, steve spoils bucky, twitter made me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: Steve's not sure how it happened but one moment he was in the year 2012 and the next he was in...what year is this? He's pretty sure he's in upstate New York but there's...he's by a lake? There's a cabin. Shit that's him. He sees himself. Watches himself leave.Will everything be okay?





	What just happened?

Steve's not sure how it happened but one moment he was in the year 2012 and the next he was in...what year is this? He's pretty sure he's in upstate New York but there's...he's by a lake? There's a cabin. Shit that's him. He sees himself. Watches himself leave. He watches as Bucky turns away and wipes away some tears. Bucky thinks he's not coming back. What the hell could have happened that he would leave Bucky? Five minutes ago Steve didn't know Bucky was even alive still and it's taking all his willpower not to rush out and scoop Bucky up into his arms. His arms ache to do so. He wants to try and figure out what the hell is going on though. So he waits. Watches as...is that Bruce? Steve's so confused now. It doesn't matter at this point anyway. He sees someone come walking out to sit on the nearby bench, an old man it looks like. Bucky and the guy with him go over to talk to him. The old man hands over Steve's shield, to the random guy Steve still doesn't know. After watching them talk for a few minutes, Steve finally realizes he's not gonna figure anything out by cowering in the trees.

He goes for dramatic entrance, because he really wants to hug Bucky. “Buck!” He shouts as he runs full speed towards Bucky. Bucky turns and looks at him with a mixture of surprise and excitement, but mostly confusion. Steve doesn't care. He missed Bucky so damn much. Bucky starts running too. Then they are slamming into each other and wrapping arms around each other. Steve holds Bucky as tight as he can and Bucky does the same.

After the initial shock of everyone trying to explain what happened and tell Steve what year he's in (2023?? What the hell??) and getting caught up on the important things he needed to know, Steve finally gets some time alone with Bucky.

“Buck, do you know why I left?” Bucky shakes his head and pulls Steve closer on the bench. “I guess it doesn't matter right? I'm here, with you.”

“I don't care. If you're staying I'm happy.”

“Of course, I'll stay. As long as our resident geniuses don't flip out over it.”

Bucky wraps both arms around Steve. “They can pry you from my damn vibranium arm.” Bucky growls.

“Steve leans over and kisses Bucky's cheek. “I'll stay.” He whispers.

About a month later, Bucky and Steve are living in an apartment in Brooklyn that Tony is paying for. Steve is apparently Tony's daughter's godfather? He thinks it's pretty cool. He met the little girl and she's so cute and just like her father. Rather similar to Pepper too though so it's all good. Steve find out he's rich. Millions in back pay the government felt compelled to give him. Steve decides, after a month of watching Bucky flip his hair out of his face, that he knows the perfect way to spend his money. So he goes shopping. He finds something called Versace. They do pretty nice hair clips so why not? He buys like one thousand dollars worth. Then he buys Bucky some clothes. Bucky always did enjoy looking nice. Floral shirts, and hey if they happen to be sheer you can't blame him. They look nice, okay? Then he sees it. A bomber jacket. He buys five. Bucky must have one. It would look amazing.

Two days later his packages arrive. He might have splurged for fast shipping, okay? He's a little excited. He gets to spoil Bucky the way Bucky deserves. When Bucky comes home from going out to grab some milk he stops when he sees Steve sitting on the floor surrounded by all the stuff he just bought.

“Steve,” He starts in a cautious tone, “what is all of this?”

Steve's pretty sure his smile is gonna break his face. “It's for you!”

Bucky sighs. “Hold on.” He goes and puts the milk away then comes back. “Why?”

“You deserve to wear comfortable clothes. Plus I thought they would look pretty damn sexy. And I got you some hair clips. They would look so pretty on you.”

“Steve.” Bucky groans and blushes. “Stop.”

“You say stop but you're smiling. I won't stop if it makes you smile.” He turns and pulls out one of the floral shirts. “Try this on.”

Bucky pulls off the plain black t-shirt he's wearing and puts the floral shirt on. “Happy?”

Steve nods and turns a bit red. Then he reaches out for one of the hair clips. “Here, lemme fix your hair. It's in your face.” Bucky tries to pull away but Steve frowns and says, “I love seeing your face, Buck.” So Bucky lets Steve put the hair clip in.

“I love it. You're so cute, Buck.” Bucky blushes again and turns away.

“Hey! Is that a bomber jacket?” Steve grabs the jacket and hands it to Bucky with a huge smile. “Damn, Stevie, how'd you know I wanted one of these?” Steve laughs. Bucky puts it on and his face just lights up with happiness. He loves it and Steve has never been more proud of himself to be honest.

“I didn't know. I just thought it would look amazing on you. Since obviously I was very right I feel very proud of myself right now.” Steve grins at Bucky, who rolls his eyes.

“I'm not sure Stevie.” Bucky frowns a little. “Am I really worth all this to you?”

“Yes.” Steve says definitively.

With the look on Steve's face and the tone of his voice Bucky decides it's better to just let it go. When Steve sets his mind to something there's no changing it. So Bucky gives a slightly lopsided grin and says, “When did you get so sappy?”

“When I fell through that wormhole and saw the man I love standing talking to me, watching me leave forever. When I showed up here and saw you healthy and whole and alive, instead of...Buck, I watched you fall. I watched you fall from that train. Over and over I had nightmares about that.” Steve's eyes are watery now and his voice is a little choked. “I crashed that damn plane because I couldn't bear to live in a world without you.”

Bucky motions for Steve to come closer. When Steve has scooted close enough Bucky reaches out and pulls Steve into his lap. He just sits and holds Steve for a while. After about a half an hour Steve gets squirmy and Bucky laughs. “Steve. Should I do a fashion show?”

Steve gasps and says, “That's a brilliant idea.”

“Stevieeee!” Bucky laughs. “I was totally joking! Please don't make me.” Bucky groans when Steve's response is to make those adorable puppy dog eyes Bucky loves so much. “Fine. Get up.”

The first shirt Bucky put on is blue with pink flowers. He also puts on a black one with yellow flowers and a white one with blue flowers. There's a red one with black flowers, and a pink one with black flowers. The last one he puts on is wine colored with black roses. “Hold on, Stevie. I'll be right back.” He goes into the bedroom and comes back a minute later with black skinny jeans and the wine colored shirt on. He puts the bomber jacket back on and grins at Steve.

“Oh, Buck.” Steve whispers. “You're so gorgeous.”

“Steve,” Bucky says quietly, “will you go on a date with me?”

Steve jumps up from the couch where he was sitting. “Yes!” He says excitedly. “Right now?” Steve throws his arms around Bucky. “I need to change.” He says as he lets go.

Bucky swats Steve's ass as he walks away. “That's America's ass.” He says with a grin. Steve just shakes it and goes to get changed.

When they walk out of the building they see Tony stopped at the curb in a flashy blue Mustang. Pepper is behind him in an equally flashy red Camero. “Hey, Barnes and Noble, I stopped by to try to convince you to get out of this stupid apartment. Looks like I'm just in time!” Tony tosses a set of keys to Steve. “Take my car!”

Steve catches the keys and cocks his head to the side. “Tony? Why are you being so nice?”

Tony shrugs, walks closer and looks Steve in the eye. “I feel like I owe you? I don't know why, Cap. Just wanted to be nice. My dad used to talk about you all the time. I feel like I know you.” Tony shifts a little and looks down, then back up. “I might have been angry and little jealous when I was younger. If I ever treated you badly I-”

“Tony, stop.” Steve interrupts. “I get it. Howard never struck me as the fatherly type. He was a great guy, but seriously. I get it.” Steve reaches out to put his hand on Tony's shoulder. “Thank you.” He says with as much sincerity he can manage.

After saying their thanks and talking to Pepper as well, the two super soldiers head to a restaurant Tony recommended. They both realize somewhere between the appetizers and the main course that they've never actually gone on a date with each other, just the two of them. Before the war they went on double dates with girls, trying to keep the cover. People like them had to do stuff like that, to avoid being found out. Neither of them was bitter about it. They just never thought about it. It was hard but it was life. Life was never easy when they were young. Now they know how lucky they are. They know and they appreciate it. They must realize it at the same time because they both reach out and take each others hands over the table. They don't need words. They have all the time in the world to talk. Right now they are content just to sit and eat, enjoy each other's company. Enjoy not needing to hide anymore. It's the best date they've ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the nickname "Barnes and Noble" goes to my friend Hikage101. She's a brilliant writer! Go check out her stuff!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikage101


End file.
